This invention relates generally to improvements in convertible tops for automobiles, particularly such as relatively compact roadsters and the like. More specifically, this invention relates to a convertible top adapted for fold-down movement for storage within a compact space, wherein the top includes a rear window of glass or the like to provide high quality visibility to the rear of the vehicle.
Automotive vehicles having a so-called convertible top are well-known in the art, wherein the vehicle is provided with a roof structure in the form of a fold-down frame which carries a flexible fabric-based top material. The convertible top is designed for relatively rapid deployment between a normal "up" or raised position to provide a roof structure covering a passenger compartment, and a "down" or lowered position with the top folded and stored behind passenger seats. In the raised position, the top protects vehicle occupants from rain, wind, and the like, whereas in the lowered position the vehicle occupants may enjoy direct exposure to fresh air, sunshine, etc.
Convertible tops for automotive vehicles have traditionally included a transparent rear window to accommodate visibility to the rear of the vehicle. In many instances, this rear window has been formed from a flexible plastic sheet material which, over time, tends to become brittle and cracked, and lose transparency due to exposure to climatic conditions. In addition, flexible plastic windows are often designed to fold with the top material, particularly in small or compact vehicles wherein there is minimal storage space to receive and store the convertible top in the "down" or lowered positioned. Such folding of the rear window tends to create optical distortions which restrict visibility when the top is in the raised position.
The use of a glass rear window in a convertible top is highly preferred, since a glass window provides superior rearward visibility which remains substantially unaffected by exposure to climatic conditions over time. However, a glass rear window is substantially rigid in construction and thus inherently poses significant limitations upon folding movement of the convertible top between the raised and lowered positions. In relatively large vehicles, glass rear windows have been used for many years since such vehicles normally provide adequate storage space for the convertible top in a lowered state. However, in smaller vehicles such as compact roadsters and sports cars, the limited available storage space for the folded convertible top has either precluded the use of a glass rear window, or has otherwise severely restricted the size of the rear window such that rearward visibility has been compromised.
There exists, therefore, a significant need for further improvements in automobile convertible tops, particularly of the type designed for small vehicles, wherein the convertible top includes a glass rear window of substantial size to provide high quality rearward visibility. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.